


Insane

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insane!WilburSoot, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: He’s terrified that he’s going to give into Wilbur’s reasoning. He knows it’s wrong, but he’s scared and feels so alone. He doesn’t want to fall but only Wilbur is there to catch him.So when Wilbur snaps, Tommy panics and runs.---Edit:Fic outline in the first chapter, but actual fic in the second chapter :)---Inspired by Gay_Gay_Gay's story "Ow"  <- Angst central
Comments: 27
Kudos: 586





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



**I made some basic changes to the prompt from Gay_Gay_Gay and I have some of my reasoning / science here, which you don’t have to read. Main Fic starts in the next chapter :)**

The whole prompt from Gay_Gay_Gay is that Tommy gets drugged by Wilbur in an attempt to “keep him safe” and Techno agrees with him - BUT what if Tommy was already paranoid? 

Battling his constant anxieties of betrayal and abandonment - and with Wilbur’s insanity - only his sense of morals is keeping him on the path. His biggest fear is his judgement lapsing, or giving into Wilbur’s reasoning. 

He doesn’t want to fall but only Wilbur is there to catch him.

When Wilbur snaps, Tommy panics and runs. He runs into Technoblade, and at first is relieved, but quickly turns to panic when Techno calls for Wilbur.

Wilbur arrives and Techno greets him casually, and then they administer the drug. 

**_I think it should be in a liquid or a food because HECK NO TO NEEDLES IN THE FOREST, and also because in Tommy’s state of panic and confusion he might not realize exactly what’s happening. Besides a syringe could be contaminated and liquid drugs like that injected straight into the bloodstream are more likely to be permanent sleepy time instead of a 3 hour nap. ALSO it is much easier to get a drug that could be put in a food/liquid than it is for a needle injection - which is why date drugs are so common. On top of all of that it would be significantly less dangerous when Tommy’s wiggling around to force a food/liquid than it is to try and carefully inject him. All in all it is significantly less likely to kill him with the down side being that it will take longer for it to take effect, so I guess it depends on how insane you want to write them and how much they really care about Tommy._ **

In his panic Tommy has only one rational thought, get away. So he slams his head into Techno’s chin and he scrambles away as quickly as he can. 

**_His racing adrenaline will make the drug move faster through his system - but also if it was ingested that means he has some extra time because 1st off, in order for food/liquid to get into the bloodstream it has to go through several different organs [which will take some time], 2nd off in flight or fight situations all digestion is paused, the body’s focus is on surviving so it fuels the lungs, the brain, and muscles with little else in regard because it’s a survival mechanism - but he’s engaged his fight or flight reflex and his body is moving like his life depends on it. This means that all his pain receptors are being ignored (scrapes, bruises and blood are not really felt yet) and his mind isn’t thinking up complex plans (one track mindedness to find somewhere safe)._ **

Tommy makes it to Manberg, is desperate for help, and the drug is starting to take effect. He finds Tubbo, but is so out of it that he doesn’t notice Schlatt or Quackity there. He’s having a hard time communicating because he’s drugged and panicked, but Tubbo gets the message that Tommy is scared of Wilbur.

Schlatt and Quackity both recognize the signs of being drugged, and so they get some water and try to figure out what to do.

[When you’re drugged you should immediately try and get water - it helps absorb the drug in your system]

——

(“H-He claimed he wanted to keep me safe.” Tommy spat out the last word like it was rot. “He decided to try and drug me because he thought it would keep me safe! He-!” 

“Tommy! Tommy! You need to breathe!”

-Tubbo helps him calm down-

“Tommy, what do you mean? What was he trying to keep you safe from?”

A painful and pitiful laugh ripped out of Tommy’s throat and it startled everyone with its sheer volume. “He wants to blow up Manberg.” And then Tommy was crying, all humor gone within an instant. “And I told him it was wrong and I tried to stop him so he drugged me.”)

——

“…you don’t ever have to trust him again…but if you don’t forgive him then you’re the one who is holding on to the pain. I don’t think you should ever trust him again, but letting him hold you down like this is literally making you sick. You can’t let this haunt you if you want to be able to move on.”

“I can’t just forget about what happened!”

“I’m not saying you should. In fact, I think it’s dangerous for you to forget the pain and damage he’s caused. What I am saying is the fact that if you let these feelings fester, it’ll cause even more damage.”

“How am I supposed to let go?! He-He-!”

“Tommy, breathe. You’re safe here.”

*crying* “He was supposed to be my brother. He was supposed to keep me safe.”

“Sometimes letting go means letting ourselves cry and realize that what happened was not okay. Letting go, Tommy, may mean something very different for you. But we aren’t going to leave you floundering. We’re here for you.”


	2. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual story! :D Here we go!

Tommy knew that people found him annoying and obnoxious.

He _knew_ that people didn’t stick around for him. 

No one had ever stayed except for Wilbur.

Even though Wilbur wasn’t his only family, Wilbur had been the only one that hadn’t straight up left him. 

He _knew_ that.

But Technoblade had answered his call after they had been exiled.

And Tubbo hadn’t really stayed on Schlatt’s side.

Although he _knew_ that, Wilbur had never lied to him.

~~Right?~~

Wilbur had always been honest with him.

Even though Wilbur _thought_ everyone was against them, he was _wrong_.

Tommy refused to believe that Tubbo would betray him.

Tubbo was his _best friend_.

It was the two of them against the world.

And Niki.

She still cared about him and Wilbur.

~~Right?~~

It was okay if Fundy didn’t care about them anymore.

It was fine.

~~_No it wasn’t_ ~~

He wasn’t alone.

They _weren’t_ the villains.

_~~So why did he wake up in a panic most nights?~~ _

_~~Why did something ring hollowly in his chest every time he had the same old argument with Wilbur?~~ _

Tubbo _was_ on his side.

TommyInnit _was not_ the villain.

~~_He couldn’t be_ ~~

Tommy _knew_ that Wilbur was wrong.

He _knew that._

~~_So why did he have to repeat it to himself?_ ~~

L’Manberg _could_ be saved.

Their ~~_old_ ~~ friends still cared about ~~_him_ ~~ them.

~~_Wilbur’s wrong_ ~~

They weren’t all alone.

Tubbo wouldn’t betray ~~_him_ ~~ them.

Techno was helping them.

~~_Why was it his new mantra?_ ~~

There was still hope.

~~_right?_ ~~

-

Waking from a nightmare was always a jarring experience in Pogtopia.

The cold silence was always deafening, and his panicked breaths would always feel too loud and disruptive against the emptiness. With the sound of water dripping, and flickering torches was the only background noise, and the occasional clattering of stones, it seemed almost ominous. Like the world was holding its breath in anticipation, just waiting for the shoe to drop.

In short, it was ~~_terrifying_ ~~ lonely.

Tommy groaned quietly to himself and scrubbed at his face before he sat up groggily. 

He needed to find Techno

It was hard to hear Wilbur raving about the dangers of Manberg when they were supposed to be saving their nation.

~~_What are you saving it from?_ ~~

And they needed tools, weapons. Diamond weapons at minimum, and netherite at best. Additionally, any enchants would probably be more than helpful. But that meant leaving ~~_Wilbur_ ~~ Pogtopia.

The anxiety of that thought made his stomach churn and his chest tighten.

It was fine ~~_wasn’t it?_ ~~

Tommy wouldn’t even be gone that long ~~_he’d be back before Wilbur even noticed he was gone_ ~~ . Forcing down his _scared_ thoughts, Tommy grabbed a pair of iron boots and tugged them on before placing an iron helpmate on his head. He needed more armor, but he had lost it again last night to a couple of zombies.

What he had would have to do ~~_it was fine, he was safe with his brothers, they wouldn’t let him get hurt_ ~~

Opening his door as silently as possible, Tommy winced at the loud squeal of the hinges echoed across Pogtopia. The sound shouldn’t have woken Wilbur up, but it still set his nerves on edge. Stepping carefully around loose rocks and debris, Tommy made his way down the small road that cut through Pogtopia’s core. The eerie flickering of the torch light against the walls did nothing to calm his jittering nerves.

The grinding sound of whetstone against Diamond rang through Pogtopia, and Tommy found himself freezing. Sitting by the campfire, beside the exiting stairwell of Pogtopia, Wilbur was sharpening his diamond sword. “Good morning, Tommy.” Wilbur greeted pleasantly, though it rang hollow. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah, just wanted to get to an early start today.”

“Do you have any plans today?”

“N-No? Other than going to see Technoblade, that is.”

“You wanted to go see Techno?”

“Need new armor.”

“Come on, Tommy! I can tell something’s up. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

That sounded like Wilbur. The old one. The one that wasn’t losing his mind.

“I’ve just been worried about Tubbo lately. And Nikki.”

All the semblance of the man he once knew vanished in an instant. Like a puff of smoke in a tornado. “Tommy you don’t _need_ them. They’re dangerous. You can’t just trust them because they once were your friends!”

“They _are_ my friends, Wilbur! Your friends too, even if you’ve forgotten about it!”

“Tommy, you _know_ we can’t trust anyone! We-”

“Then why do you keep insisting that I trust **_you_ **?!”

“Tommy-”

“No! You do nothing but rave about how everyone is against you and you can’t trust anyone! Wilbur, I’m not even sure you know who _I am_ when you’re talking to me half of the time!”

“Don’t talk to me like that.”

Tommy froze at the thin anger in Wilbur’s voice. That had never been directed _at_ him before.

~~_Wilbur’s not safe_ ~~

“S-Sorry.”

Wilbur must have seen the fear in his eyes because the taller man sighed. “Come sit down with me, Toms. I want to talk to you.”

It was almost awkward sitting down beside the fire….beside Wilbur.

~~_Wilbur isn’t safe_ ~~

“I’ve been thinking,” Wilbur began, and Tommy had to clap his mouth shut before he made a snide remark. “L’Manberg, I refuse to call it Manberg, is done for.” 

Tommy started. “What?” ~~_L’Manberg is safe. L’Manberg is home._ ~~

“It’s donzo.” Wilbur began gesturing with the sword. “ _Poof_. Broken. Past any hope of being saved.” With how careless he was being with the weapon, Tommy was worried about getting hit.

~~_Is it really or was Wilbur just projecting?_ ~~

“And you know how it works,” Wilbur waved a dismissive hand.

~~_Did he?_ ~~

“When the entire fruit basket is rotted through,” Letting out a hollow laugh, Wilbur looked into the fire. “You throw out the basket.”

The flames danced dangerously in the elder’s eyes and Tommy felt himself shift away from the warmth of the fire, it was too close. “What are you trying to say, Wilbur?” 

~~_He wants to leave you too_ ~~

“I’m saying we _blow the place to the ground_.”

~~_He wants them to leave you_ ~~

Tommy stood, backpedaling several steps.“Wh-What?! No!”

Sighing, Wilbur got to his feet. “Tommy, how many times do I have to tell you?” The diamond blade glinted dangerously in the firelight. “None of them care about us anymore! They’re all lying!” As if an extension of his hand, the sword cut the air angrily. 

“Y-You’re being a _moron_ , Wilbur!” Tommy scrambled up the first steps, facing Wilbur. “We can’t just - just - _blow it all up_ ! L’Manberg is our _home_!” He threw a hand to gesture towards the exit of Pogtopia, the direction of L’Manberg.

Scowling, Wilbur sat back down, dropping the sword so it rested on his leg. “Then why did they throw us out?”

~~_You aren’t wanted_ ~~

“ _Schlatt_ is the one that threw us out, Wilbur!” Tommy’s fingers dug into a patch of dirt on the wall. 

~~_Wilbur hasn’t forgotten_ ~~

With a sharp laugh, Wilbur shook his head, pulling a potato out of his inventory. “He wasn’t the one shooting arrows at us, Tommy.” Pointing the potato at him with an angry look, Wilbur growled, “None of them even came with us!”

~~_He’s right. They all left. None of them chose you. Again. But why are you so surprised?_ ~~

He found himself defending them before he could think. “We can’t expect them to give up their homes just because we got chased out!” Tommy bit his lip after the words escaped him, he could see the storm rising in Wilbur’s eyes.

“So I _shouldn’t_ expect loyalty from my citizens?!” Wilbur stood again, eyes blazing as his voice echoed loudly in the ravine. The sound of anger ricocheting off of the stone walls of the cavern filled Tommy’s head. Shrinking back up against the wall, he wished now more than ever that Tubbo were there with him. “Th-That’s not what I said.”

~~_Tubbo would agree with Wilbur_ ~~

Seeming to see the affect he had on Tommy, Wilbur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he continued in a much calmer tone, “Tommy, none of them _cared_ enough to follow us.”

“That’s not what I said.” Standing his ground, Tommy repeated the phrase stubbornly. 

A light lit up in Wilbur’s eyes, a clear sign that he’d found leverage. “But you know it’s true don’t you?”

“Stop it.” Tommy grit out, trying to resist the urge to punch his brother.

“You’ve always known that you can’t trust them.” Wilbur cooed, taking a step closer as Tommy scrambled up another couple of steps. “Stop it!”

The crazed look in Wilbur’s eyes sent shivers down Tommy’s spine. “You _know_ that the only way to fix things is to start new! Wipe the slate clean!”

“I SAID, STOP IT!” Tommy painted, his chest heaving as he realized dimly that his nails had cut into his hands. “Y-You’re _wrong_ . _D-Destroying_ L’Manberg isn’t right.” Pointing an accusatory finger at Wilbur’s chest, he hissed. “If you go through with this you’re _making_ yourself the villain, Wilbur.” 

Wilbur blinked in surprise. 

“Y-You’re _wrong_.” Repeating it the phrase, Tommy felt more hesitant instead of emboldened. 

Wilbur was wrong ~~_right?_ ~~

The look of surprise on his brother's face slowly gave away to amusement. “Sure, Tommy.” 

He sounded patronizing, as if indulging the fantasies of an ignorant child, 

“I’m not an idiot like _you_ , moron,” Tommy bristled. “ L’Manberg is our _home_ and I’m not going to just _give up_.”

Wilbur set his lips in a firm line, brow furrowing, seeming to consider Tommy’s words for a moment as he twisted the tip of the blade into the dirt. “Home.” He mused, a bit sourley Tommy noted. “You want to go _home_.” 

~~_Does your_ **_home_ ** _even want you?_ ~~

Hestitanly, Tommy nodded. “Of course I do. But I can’t go home if you _blow it up_.”

Pausing thoughtfully, Wilbur stared into the fire that flickered. “But L’Manberg isn’t safe anymore. L’Manberg threw you out. That’s no _home_.” Before Tommy could give his angry defense Wilbur turned and opened one of the double chests, shuffling through the contents before he found what he wanted. “Here.” He tossed the item to Tommy, who flinched and nearly missed the potato. “Eat.” 

Picking up the now dirty potato, Tommy could clearly see the green mold growing on the crop. “Wilbur. This is a _poisonous potato_ , you prick.”

The taller man shrugged, swinging the blade to sit up on his shoulder. “It’s the only food felt in the chests right now, Toms. You can eat it or go get your own food.”

Tommy dropped the potato into the fire, and turned on his heel. He needed to find Technoblade. 

~~_Wilbur’s insane_ ~~

The Blade always knew what to do.

~~_And yet he never chose you_ ~~

“Where are you going?” The sharp bite in his brother’s voice made him Freeze.

Tommy looked back over at Wilbur, clenching his hands into fists so Wilbur wouldn’t see his trembling hands. “I told you, I’m planning on seeing The Balde today.”

“You can’t.” Wilbur’s eyes narrowed, and his shadow seemed to loom ominously over him. “L’Manberg’s patrols are supposed to be sweeping through the area today.”

~~_Run_ ~~

Wilbur didn’t lie to him ~~_right?_ ~~

“No they aren’t. You said they were coming through the chunk yesterday.”

There was a tightness in his brother’s smile as he stepped forward. “Come on, Toms. You must ‘ve heard wrong. The patrols are coming through today. 

“No, I remember it specifically. I had wanted to go out to look for some cows-”

“Just drop it, Tommy!”

Heart beat screaming in his ears, Tommy shook his head. “N-No.” He cleared his throat and repeated himself, much louder this time. “NO. I-I’m _not_ going to _drop it_ . You’re lying to me! You keep saying that everyone’s lying to me but- but _you’re_ the only one lying!”

“Why would you accuse me of _lying_ , Tommy?” There was a hurt look on Wilbur’s face; but Tommy could see the dangerous edge; hear the warning tone in his voice.

Pointing an accusing finger at him, Tommy ignored the panic he was felt, and instead letting his cheeks flush with anger. “Because that’s what you’re doing! You’re lying to me!”

“Why would I need to lie to you, Toms?” Wilbur spread his arms out, an easy grin on his face. “It’s you and me against the world, remember?”

“No. Y-You’re wrong. You’re not Wilbur.”

~~_He can’t be_ ~~

“My brother ’d never try to -to - to _keep me locked up_!”

Smiling in a condescending manor, the tall brunette ruffled Tommy’s hair. “Oh, Tommy, just because you don’t see lies doesn’t mean they aren’t there. And we keep locks on doors to make sure little pups don’t get hurt.”

Tommy pulled away, feeling almost as if he had been burned though Wilbur’s touch held no heat. “I can leave any time I want! Nothings keeping me here, Wilbur! I’m a free man!”

“You mean _child_. You’re a child that runs around making messes that need to be cleaned up.”

“I can leave anytime I _want_.”

Wilbur’s grin dropped to a warning glare. “See, here’s the thing, Toms, you’re _not_ going to leave.”

“What’s stopping me? You?” Tommy felt his hands trembling. “T- Techno’s scarier.”

Lifting the diamond blade and slowly tracing the edge, Wilbur spoke softly but in the silence of the ravine it echoed like a ghost. “No, but I’m fairly certain that the _great TommyInnit_ wouldn’t go anywhere without his little Tubbo.”

Panic momentarily forgotten, Tommy pulled his sword out of his inventory angrily. “Don’t you _dare_ touch Tubbo!”

“I never said that I was going to _do_ anything, Tommy.” Wilbur hummed, eyes still tracing the diamond. “I was just making an observation.”

“Leave Tubbo out of this, Wilbur!” Tommy cut, hand moving in a chopping motion.

Sighing, as if disappointed, Wilbur lowered the sword to his side. “Why do you even _care_ about the traitorous little bee?”

“Tubbo’s _not_ a traitor!” Tommy grit out, teeth grinding against each other.

“It doesn’t matter what you say, Toms, you’re not going to change reality.” Waving a dismissive hand, Wilbur shook his head. He paused for a moment before his hand went into a pocket in his trenchcoat. An insane little grin grew across his face, and Tommy felt his heart leap into his throat. “L’Manberg will _burn_ and we’ll start new.”

“N-No!” Tommy stumbled forward, panic once again returning to the forefront of his mind. “Wilbur you _can’t_! Our friends-!”

Scoffing, Wilbur pulled what was sitting in his pocket out in a clenched fist. “What _friends_ , Tommy? They’re all traitors! They’ve _left_ us!” A mixture of black and yellow dust tumbled from his hand.

“No they haven’t! They-”

Holding out his hand, Wilbur showed Tommy the dangerous mixture he was holding. “I have 15 stacks of TNT, Tommy.” 

He stumbled back eyes wide. “N-No.” 

Wilbur continued with a grin, holding the powder up in his fist before letting it seep through like sand in an hourglass onto the ravine floor. “The most beautiful combination of monster ash and ender sand.” Looking up and making eye contact with him, Wilbur whispered excitedly. “All of it is laid under the podium, and when the time is right, L’Manberg will be wiped clean.” 

“Wilbur, you-!”

Shouting, screaming really, Wilbur cut him off. “ **_BOOM_ ** ! A clean slate! Clean of corruption and _arrogance_.”

Tommy stumbled back again, eyes wide and chest tightening with fear. “N-No!”

Turning, Wilbur blinked, almost as if he were surprised to see Tommy cowering before him. “Oh, Tommy.” His voice was soft now, like when he used to come in and comfort Tommy after he had a horrible nightmare. “You’re scared.”

“You want to blow up _L’Manberg_!” Tommy scrambled back to his feet. 

Where was his sword?

He had dropped it.

Without his weapon Tommy resorted to his fists. “I won’t let you!

Wilbur caught his wrist with a bruising gift, the softness in his eyes vanishing in an instant. “If you can’t behave then I’ll have to make sure you don’t go running into the flames.”

Tommy was scared. 

Wilbur was angry and violent.

And Tommy was terrified.

He struggled uselessly against Wilbur’s grip as the older dragged him over to the enderchest. 

“It’s a shame that you couldn’t have listened to reason, Toms.” Wilbur plucked out a potion bottle easily despite only having use of one hand. “I would have liked to show you the button room, I’ve spent a lot of time there thinking.”

“W-Wilbur, let me go!” Tommy pulled as hard as he could, and was startled when it worked, sending him crashing toward the ground.

But before he could move Wilbur was there, grabbing his jaw. “Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be, Toms.”

Half the potion was forced down his throat before Tommy managed to shove Wilbur off with a spectacular and well aimed kick.

Scrambling to his feed, sending rocks and pebbles shooting in every direction, Tommy rushed up the narrow staircase, fear and adrenaline racing through him.

He could hear Wilbur’s curses and shouting behind him.

~~_Wilbur lied_ ~~

Tommy needed to find help immediately.

~~_Wilbur isn’t safe_ ~~

If Wilbur caught him again-

~~_Idiot_ ~~

Tommy refused to entertain that thought.

~~_You should have known_ ~~

He _couldn’t_ let Wilbur catch up.

Finally noticing the tears when his vision began to blur, Tommy bit back a sob. Any sound could give him away. Wilbur would _hear_ him.

Particles didn’t emanate off of him despite there being clearly enough time for the potion to take affect.

~~_No one_ **_actually_ ** _wants you_ ~~

But it hadn’t tasted like a potion.

Tommy ducked frantically under a low hanging tree branch.

Wilbur had drugged him.

Wilbur was chasing him and had _drugged_ him.

~~_Pathetic_ ~~

He couldn’t hold in his sob this time.

Wilbur was insane and had _drugged_ him.

Tripping over a root, Tommy slammed into the ground hard, and cried out in pain. Blood was dripping from his mouth.

~~_No one ever stays, remember?_ ~~

He forced himself to get to his feet, pushing off of the trees around him.

Everything _hurt._

~~_They all leave eventually_ ~~

His head pounded, his chest ached, and Tommy wanted nothing more than to lie down and cry for a year.

~~_You aren’t wanted_ ~~

Running blinded by his tears and panic, Tommy slammed right into someone.

They immediately caught him and Tommy immediately knew who it was.

Only Technoblade always smelled like dirt and potatoes.

“T-Techno!” Tommy found himself half sobbing, half babbling as he clung to his brother. “W-Wilbur’s insane! He wants to blow everything up! H-He’s been _lying_! And-!”

He felt his brother’s callused hand press against the back of his head, and arm wrap around him, pulling him closer. “Tommy, breathe. You need to breathe.”

~~_Why would he want to_ **_help_ ** _you?_ ~~

Tommy shook, clinging to the man even tighter. “Promise me you won’t let Wilbur get me, please, Techno, please.”

“Don’t worry, Toms, everything’s going to be alright.” Techno reassured, hand running through Tommy’s hair in a soothing motion. 

~~_He’s lying to you too_ ~~

Tommy stiffened. “N-No, promise me, Technoblade.” He tried to pull back, but Technoblade’s grasp was like iron. “Promise me!”

Instead, Techno mumbled into his hair. “Even if you don’t agree with us, Toms, we have to keep you safe.”

A brand new wave of panic surged through him. “No. N-No! Nononono! Let me _go_ ! Technoblade! Let me _go!_ ” Tommy began kicking and pushing but _his brother_ Technoblade only held him tighter. “No! Please! You have to let me go!” Tears were streaming down his face again, but Tommy was too panicked to care, “Please! You _can’t_! Wilbur-!”

“Oh, Tommy~!” Wilbur’s voice broke through the forest.

Tommy froze. Heart seizing. “No.”

Grip tightening, Technoblade shouted. “We’re over here, Wil!”

~~_Stupid child, stupid trusting child_ ~~

“NO!” Tommy began struggling again, harder this time.

~~_Two brothers, but no protection_ ~~

“There you are, Toms! I was worried.” Appearing from around an oak tree, Wilbur smiled. “Thank you for finding him for me, Technoblade. He’s always been rather slippery, hasn’t he?”

Technoblade grunted in agreement as Tommy continued to struggle in his grip. 

With an angry shout, Tommy threw his entire weight back. “Stop it! Let me _go, you pig-headed glitch!_ ” 

The only result was a low, warning growl from Techno as his grip tightened.

Wilbur approached with a deep frown and scolding tone. “Now, Toms, is that any way to talk to your brother?”

“Brothers don’t try to _drug_ each other.” Tommy spat at him.

“Do or do not, there is no try.” Technoblade drawled lowly in his monotone growl, and Wilbur smirked. “Exactly. Techno, I’m going to need your help holding him. I tried to do this earlier but he’s still worked up about it.”

Technoblade’s iron grip turned Tommy to face Wilbur.

The man tisked, seeing the mess of the youngest’s face. “We’ll need to clean your face up after this. That looks nasty.”

Opening his mouth to give his angry retort, Tommy shouldn’t have been surprised when Wilbur grabbed his jaw again and began forcing the drink down his throat. He choked for a moment, not having been expected it, but Wilbur began speaking casually, as if they were sitting down for a family meal. “I tried to explain it all to him, but it’s been difficult. Technoblade, why don’t you share the quote with Tommy. He never listens to me.”

“That’s because you’re an idiot.” Technoblade snarked.

~~_Being a monster must run in your blood_ ~~

Wilbur hissed venomously, nails digging into Tommy’s jaw. “Shut up.”

“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. A modernization of the quote, _for you are dust, and to dust you shall return_ , from Genesis. It’s poetic.”

Tommy tried to hold back his tears, but with the stinging in his eyes he knew that it was useless. He didn’t _have_ to drink it. Wilbur couldn’t force him to.

~~_All it would take is a free hand smothering your nose_ ~~

“I think that look means he thinks you’re insane.”

“Wilbur, I have no delusions of my sanity.”

~~_Not safe_ ~~

Tommy tried to squirm out of Technoblade’s hold but _his brother_ the man’s grip only tightened.

~~_Not safe_ ~~

He needed **_out_ **.

**Out _now._**

~~_Not safe_ ~~

Wilbur was going to realize what he was doing and then he’d drown.

~~_Not safe_ ~~

Slamming his head backward as he threw his legs out, Tommy saw stars flash brightly in his vision.

Technoblade cursed, releasing his hold on Tommy.

Wilbur had also been hit.

The glass was laying shattered in the glass.

~~_Not safe_ ~~

He ran.

Tommy ran as fast as he could.

~~_Not safe_ ~~

He needed to be _safe_.

~~_Not safe_ ~~

~~_His brothers_ ~~Wilbur and Technoblade would be chasing him.

He wanted everything to stop.

Stop hurting.

Stop lying.

_JUST STOP!_

~~_Not safe_ ~~

Tommy stumbled, splashing through the sudden coldness of a river.

~~_Not safe_ ~~

Running uphill would have been challenging if it weren’t for the fear and anxiety pushing him forward.

~~_Not safe_ ~~

~~_Not safe_ ~~

Crops growing in tiers nearly cause him to fall, but he can’t stop running.

~~_Not safe_ ~~

_Please, I just want to be safe_

But then he sees Tubbo.

~~_Safe?_ ~~

He can be safe and Tubbo won’t hurt him. 

~~_Please don’t hurt me_ ~~

> (“Tommy?!” Tubbo grabbed Tommy before his friend could tilt over. He knows that Schlatt and Quackity are behind him, but he can’t focus on that right now because Tommy is trembling and he’s covered in injuries. Tommy is alone in the middle of Manberg and he’s clinging onto Tubbo like the world is about to blow and Tubbo can’t let him go even if he wanted to.)

Tommy could feel all of the pain slam into him as the adrenaline faded.

~~_Please be safe_ ~~

Tubbo can’t let Wilbur take him, he can’t. 

> (Tommy is mindlessly blabbering and his words are slurring and Tubbo can do nothing as his legs tremble because what Tommy is saying….“Don’t trust them! H-He’s _insane_ . He wants to blow it up. He’s supposed to be _good_ . He’s insane. I _trusted_ him. He’s going to blow it to pieces. I wanted to stop him but he’s-he’s _insane_.” …it sounds like Wilbur was the one to hurt Tommy.)

Head spinning, Tommy could feel the panic in his chest fade, along with the pain.

A moment ago he had been standing.

Was Tubbo hugging him?

He liked it when they hugged.

> (“Tommy! What do you mean?! What happened?!”) 

Tommy found he felt more relaxed than he could ever remember feeling. 

The only thing that ever came this close was when he was listening to his music discs with Tubbo.

Without realizing it fully, Tommy began to hum the melody line of his disc.

He couldn’t recall quite what it's name was.

But that was okay, he had Tubbo with him.

He was sure Tubbo remembered

> (“Tommy! Wh-What’s happening? Tommy?! Can you hear me? Tommy!” Tubbo was panicking. What was he supposed to _do_?! Turning to Schlatt, Tubbo could feel the tears in his eyes. “Schlatt, what’s wrong with Tommy?!” The president seemed much more serious than he had been only moments ago. “Help Tommy lay down, he’s nearly collapsed already.” The ram hesitated for a moment, sharing a concerned look with Quackity. “I would say that it’s exhaustion or pain, but…” Tubbo frowned. “But he seems delirious.”) 

Faintly Tommy could hear someone calling his name, but the grass beneath him felt so strange.

Like a bunch of _tiny_ _little_ swords that could bend in the wind.

What if _his sword_ could bend in the wind too?

Someone is calling his name, and the world spins faintly around a goat. 

They’re asking him something. 

> (Schlatt squatted, getting on Tommy’s level. “Tommy, what happened? Where’s Wilbur?”) 

~~_NOT SAFE_ ~~

But then the goat says _his_ name and Tommy is panicking again 

~~_NOT SAFE_ ~~

> (“Why is he panicking?!” Tubbo looked helpless beside his trembling friend and Quackity was struck with thought that they looked like kids. Scared kids.) 

~~_NOT SAFE_ ~~

Tommy tried to sit up but he couldn’t and he’s scared. 

~~_NOT SAFE_ ~~

> (Schlatt quickly motioned Tubbo over. “Tubbo, Tubbo! Come here, he’s panicking and I need you to calm him down. He’s safe.”) 

~~_NOT SAFE_ ~~

But then there’s Tubbo and he’s calling Tommy’s name, and Tommy didn’t realize he couldn’t move his fingers until he’s feeling Tubbo’s hands wrap around his own. 

Tubbo is safe. 

~~_safe?_ ~~

> (“Quackity, get him a water bottle immediately.” Schlatt ordered. Whatever the drug was, the quickest way to flush it out of his system would be to hydrate the kid. ~~_Schlatt didn’t think Tubbo would stand for them trying to expel the drug another way._ ~~) 

Tubbo was helping him sit up.

~~_Tubbo is safe, right?_ ~~

His relaxation quickly gave way to panic as someone tried to force him to drink the-

~~_Tubbo isn’t Wilbur_ ~~

But there was Tubbo’s voice telling him it was okay. 

~~_Tubbo isn’t Wilbur?_ ~~

It is really just water? 

~~_Please, don’t let Tubbo be Wilbur_ ~~

He’s downing the contents before he can think too long.

~~_You might as well be dead anyways_ ~~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to stop and get water!
> 
> Stay safe! <3 
> 
> ~Misty


End file.
